Between The Universe
by Nancymoon2002
Summary: The Children Aren't invincible
1. Prologue

Prologue: Between The Universe

Magical Dream is a full world for a dream with magic and imagination. forget the lost soul, it's the magical debut of the Workout and the Style.

The voice-pitch is need of the change the sex and the body, However they keep the memories and the secret. These varitions are Precise and Incomplicable; The children want to hear the grown-ups are doing. The ancestors were enemies of the cyborgs, actually the families want to hear and also to forgive them, Sometimes they close the window (Bring the dream down) it's all the allies and people around the world, sincerely the children keep the way and the grown-ups get it over.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Greetings

One (1) day. Akane greets and meets Annie, She's 25 years old and She's 23 years old. A new guest for the place. Annie meets Terry and Candy, Then these people are crazy and They Leave to go. Takeda keeps the present and meets His girlfriend, He wants to play and then he leaves down; Takeda joins the team and He wants to meet the girls, but The boys get annoyed. Such an utopia life with Beloved beginning, Jacqui saves her friends allow them, then The girls keep the catfight. Cassie wants to make selfies and then Jacqui keeps to save, They come the others and Greet the ones; Jin meet his cousin. A conservative person of the toxic waste of the time caused some malfested, Kitana doesn't meet her sister and her beloved father; stand they keep the rules. Jade Knows the memories for her best friend, Jin and his cousin want to meet Them and they lost for his life. Sometimes they forgive, But The girls keep the boys out; This is the greeting of the world.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Amy's Greetings

One (1) day, Amy sees Two (2) males inside the box. She's got perfect spirits for get to hide the tree. Amy meets her boyfriend, She hid and met his father. She tells her name, but her father named Raphael, She is in the beautiful home for their servants. She sees the Three (3) followers want to do her, She keeps the adoption. Marienbard wants to step for Amy and then Jacqueline Knows to Hear Them. The girls see Auguste The Werewolf of The Darkness. Raphael disappointed for Amy, Their paths are Crossing the air. This male is very evil and disgraceful, Create a Beloved Soul for a New World. Amy decides to go The New Home with Her Boyfriend, The followers meet her boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Takeda's Newborn

One (1) Day, Kenshi was sitting with Suchin on the sofa. She was displaying the patterns of his trousers and He was reading a book. He said happily, she looked at him and smiled; He knows for a Family, She pulled the book out of his hands and put it on the coffee table and started at him. He said "Suchin, We're going to marry", She said "Yes"; They get in a wedding and then They're dancing Vals. Five (5) Years Later, They Talk About A Family And He said "It's A Boy, What do you say?" ; Sometimes They Make An Idea, They kiss the lips And then They sleep. Nine (9) Months Later, Suchin spoke as she panted wildly. Soon enough she finished giving birth and "awww" at the sight, What She Takes Him the Name?. "How about Takeda!" she exclaimed and She's Very Unusual, Kenshi wants to meet his own son. Normal Life in Thailand, Takeda Dispites His Father On the way; If everytime They Keep their own paths, he wants forgive his mother for a new home, Suchin wants to forgive her own son like a female. But He's A Boy And He doesn't Want to change the sex, the voice and nothing.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Suchin's murder

The first day of the Thai descent, Suchin and Her son, Takeda want to listen for the music. And then They Know for A new challenger of the world, The second life for Takeda and he's so aggressive and Unusual; They Come the red dragon assassins, "You, The Bitch With Kenshi's bastard" The Male asked, Suchin said "I'm The Bitch with A Blade". She was smart and aggressive And then She died for An accident, her family Tell for her death And her son is only a victim, It's just like a target; Takeda escapes for survivor and then he wants to see his mother away, Suchin wants to see her own life for her son, They want to be Highway for the women and children of the world.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Team Together

In 5 Years Ago, The Shaolin Cousins want to see Liu Kang, They see the other person inside the heart stand; He's for Shirai Ryu, When He Leaves His own father In the Special Forces. Kung Jin needs a new brand of his cousin, He knows a brand new life of his parents. But they find the New challenger, The Shaolin Monks see the new challenger from Shirai Ryu. Jin asked for a challenger "Hi,How are You?", The ninja takes off the mask and He smiles, He said "I'm so glad"; And then They ask his name, "So, Tell Us Your Name" They said and Jin asked him "Tell Me Your Name" And Called himself Takeda, He wants to make a team together. After Takeda Keeps His father away for a new life, However they Keep the place for another test; He promises The Aid of His allies For His own family. His Master Knows him to A new life for his family to survive, They Find out To the Beloved Place.

23 Years Later, Siegfried leaves with Z.W.E.I away to new town, They want to go for A new place In Schwarzwind and They Keep their Ally, Darrius. They Leave alone For a New team to Them, Z.W.E.I Knows to hear somebody does and then Keep his name On. He Wants to see them, Siegfried forgives him for new Allies, In This Time; They see the other Team, They See The Shaolin Cousins And Liu Kang, When Siegfried Meets Kung Lao And Liu Kang; Z.W.E.I meets Kung Jin And They Don't Know The Shirai Ryu Ninja From An Assassin, But His Name is Takeda. They Make A Team together, But They Tell Their Names and then Takeda Wants to See His own life for his parents, Now He Reunites for a team, They separate the other team away.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vantage

On a Sunny Day in the Deluxe temple, Ranma and His friends Meet Candy and Terry. He Becomes A Girl, But they take the Unique form; they want To hear His Own father In the sea. The Skinny Children Keep Akane away for Her Friend, The Women Keep their children Stay. Genma Wants To Forgive His own son. But Ranma wants to be A Beloved Girl. Ranma's friends ask terry and His Friend, Albert; Include They Make In the night on the Sweet temple, Candy Wants to Forgive Ranma's Friends,They Dress A White, Plain, Small Dress. Like Their Parents, Possess A new Love For Terry and His Friends. They Leave Genma Away In China, Sometimes They keep For A Dinner.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bladed Whips

In The First Day In Shirai Ryu, Takeda Keeps The Training, About The Day 1, but He Knows The Aggression Of The Others, He Takes A New Destiny For A Sword, They Break Of The Darkness. An Old Friend, Fox; He Knows From His Life And Relationship, Then The students Want to train Good. Fox Makes A dream for A new friend, He wants a to kill His master; Takeda woke up For An aggressive Face, He Takes A surprise And He attacks with A Whiprope. He said "Do You Finish Him?" And He Asked "No". He Gets To Finish All Over and Then He dies for Complete. He told his master and He said "I'm sorry"; They Get it away For A New Temple for Them. He was Impressed For A Mysterious Blade With A Sheath, He's So Glad for His Master for New Attack, But He Takes for A new Blade With A Knob. Takeda wants to Leave Away. They Kill His master for His Student, But He Wants to Hear and Said "For Shirai Ryu Don't run, We Fight". He Gets away And Then He goes to Sky temple for meet Fujin. He needs help to fight. He Gives A Present for Takeda; He Uses the mask and Gauntlets. From His Gauntlets Appear The Whips And The Blade Too. He said "For Justice"; 7 Years later, Takeda Gets away for Shirai Ryu Temple. He Meets Kung Jin, But They Fight Together For A Modern Night. Sometimes He's Got A Telepathy And Swordsmanship; He Joins for A Team And Then Called "Kombat Kids".


End file.
